Une odeur d'eucalyptus
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: J'ai bien peur ce que ne soit impossible à résumer, le mieux c'est que vous vous fassiez une idée par vous même. Pour faire simple, il y a Adrien et ce dernier a un soucis.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Allez, une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'auto dédicace cette fic. On est jamais si bien servi que par soi même. Donc cette fic est pour moi et pour le délicat parfum que je laisse dans mon sillage depuis plusieurs jours, dont je raffole certes, mais dont je me passerai bien, celui de la pommade anti rhume avec le nom en V. Entre deux siestes et deux séances de ronchonnage aigu je me suis mise au clavier. C'est du grand n'importe quoi qui en est sorti, on va dire que j'ai de la fièvre et que ça explique tout (y compris le peu de réactions sur mon chapitre d'hier, Merci à Sariad toujours fidèle au poste, et au téléphone, et à Buggy-Tale qui ont eu le courage de lire et de donner leur avis, pour les autres, j'ai du traumatiser une dizaine de lecteurs qui ne s'en sont toujours pas remis).**

* * *

 **Une odeur d'eucalyptus**

Adrien courait en direction du collège, encore une fois.

Il espérait échapper à Nathalie et au gorille, encore une fois.

Il savait ne pas avoir beaucoup de chances d'y parvenir, encore une fois.

Mais il essayait, par principe, encore une fois.

Parce qu'il devenait fou à force de tourner en rond dans sa chambre depuis une semaine.

Oui ! Une semaine entière cloîtré, à ne pas avoir le droit de mettre le nez dehors.

 _Mais enfin Adrien, vous n'y pensez pas, dans votre état !_

Il avait du entendre cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'éternuer en présence de Nathalie et que cette dernière s'était rendue compte qu'il était fiévreux.

Il était à peine fiévreux en vérité, mais elle avait aussitôt fait venir un médecin et prévenu son père.

Le médecin avait diagnostiqué un rhume banal, sans gravité, le genre de chose qui passe rapidement avec un traitement et du repos. Pas de quoi en faire un drame quoi.

Et bien si ! Il y avait de quoi en faire un drame justement, et Adrien l'avait très vite appris à ses dépens.

Son père avait décrété qu'il serait consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à complète guérison et lui avait bien fait sentir qu'il était fortement contrarié de le savoir malade.

Adrien aurait bien aimé que pour une fois son père ait l'air inquiet parce qu'il était malade, et non parce que le fait qu'il soit malade, avec le nez rouge et le teint brouillé, les obligeait à annuler des séances photos.

Pas glamour du tout le mannequin adolescent enrhumé, pas vendeur, donc pas question de faire des photos de lui ainsi.

Pas question non plus de le laisser sortir, on ne savait jamais, il y avait toujours des photographes aux aguets, prêts à tout pour une bonne photo.

Adrien ne voyait pas du tout en quoi le photographier avec le nez rouge et le teint brouillé pouvait être une bonne photo, une photo qui fait vendre, mais son père lui semblait persuadé du contraire.

Adrien s'était donc résigné à rester dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ait très envie de se rendre au collège, dernier endroit où son père voulait le voir justement, lieu de tous les dangers aux yeux de Gabriel Agreste à présent.

Car oui, Gabriel Agreste s'était mis dans la tête que c'était au collège qu'Adrien avait été contaminé par le virus du rhume.

Adrien avait bien sur protesté du contraire, mais son père n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Le collège était une zone de contagion extrême et il n'y remettrait pas les pieds jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Bon, pour être honnête, Adrien devait bien admettre que son père n'avait peut être pas tort... il était possible qu'il ait été contaminé par un élève malade, il en traînait pas mal en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Au bout de quelques jours cette envie d'aller en cours s'était transformée en obsession.

Adrien avait donc guetté le bon moment et il avait filé en douce.

Et le voilà en train de courir, comme il n'avait jamais couru encore, malgré le rhume, malgré le mal de gorge, malgré les yeux qui piquent, l'envie de dormir qui vous tient toute la journée et la légère fièvre.

Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec un Plagg ronchon dans la poche.

Un Plagg qui serait bien volontiers resté à paresser dans la chambre et à se gaver de fromage, ce qu'Adrien avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter justement.

Il n'était déjà pas agréable de sentir l'odeur du camembert tel que l'aimait Plagg en tant normal, alors en étant enrhumé... bonjour le calvaire.

Adrien qui avait déjà du mal à s'alimenter depuis qu'il était tombé malade, avait plus de mal encore à accepter de sentir cette odeur atroce.

Quel imbécile avait décidé un beau jour que lorsqu'on était enrhumé on ne sentait plus rien ?

Adrien était bien placé pour dire que rien n'était moins vrai, il sentait parfaitement l'odeur du fromage préféré de Plagg, il la sentait même trop bien !

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tellement besoin de prendre l'air. L'air de sa chambre était devenu irrespirable !

Il avait donc passé ses habits les plus chauds, rempli ses poches de mouchoirs, noué une écharpe autour de son cou, pris un manteau et foutu le camps à la première occasion.

Contre toute attente il parvint à atteindre le collège et à se glisser à l'intérieur avant que Nathalie et le gorille n'arrivent.

Emporté par son élan il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à la salle de cours, on était jamais trop prudent, et se laissa enfin tomber sur son siège.

Il était soulagé d'être arrivé à destination, fier d'avoir réussi et un peu inquiet à la fois.

Son père allait être furieux... il n'avait aucune chance de renouveler son exploit.

Nino se tourna vers lui et renifla.

\- Charmant parfum mec, tu essaies de lancer une nouvelle mode ? Senteurs de chez Pharma peut être ?

Adrien se sentit rougir. Nino n'avait pas tort, Nathalie l'avait obligé à se tartiner de pommade ce matin là et effectivement l'odeur en était très forte.

Il aimait bien cette odeur, plus que celle du fromage, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçu et surtout, qu'elle trahissait son état.

Déjà Marinette se penchait vers lui et posait sa main sur son front.

\- Tu es un peu chaud... dit elle d'un ton soucieux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, de rougir, retirer sa main et se détourner en bafouillant qu'elle était désolée.

Adrien se sentit rougir un peu plus, pas parce qu'il était gêné, enfin si, il était tout de même gêné, mais surtout parce qu'il avait apprécié le geste et le contact de la main de Marinette sur son front.

\- Rien de grave, assura t'il, juste un petit rhume.

Au mot rhume Chloé qui s'avançait vers lui fit promptement demi tour.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore Adrichou, mais si tu es malade, alors reste loin de moi d'accord, je ne veux pas être contaminée. Dit elle en retournant à sa place.

Adrien hocha la tête en silence, pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant sans aucun doute qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu répondre de toute façon.

La seconde raison se dévoila d'elle même lorsqu'il tenta de saluer ses amis et de répondre à Nino.

\- Bonjour... et non... commença t'il avant de s'interrompre avec embarras devant le chuchotement lamentable qu'il était en train de produire.

Depuis qu'il était tombé malade sa voix lui jouait des tours, elle était soit rauque, soit pratiquement inexistante, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Plagg mais ne l'amusait pas du tout quand à lui.

\- Et ton père t'a laissé sortir ? S'étonna Nino.

Adrien baissa les yeux et son ami réalisa immédiatement la vérité.

\- Mec ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es sauvé de chez toi ? S'exclama Nino.

Adrien s'empourpra une fois de plus, maudissant mentalement Nino et son manque total de discrétion. Maintenant la classe entière allait être au courant qu'il était en train de faire une fugue, positivement génial... heureusement que la prof n'était pas encore arrivée.

\- Monsieur Agreste, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous rendre dans le bureau du principal afin d'y attendre l'arrivée de la personne chargée de vous reconduire chez vous. Vous expliquerez vous même la situation à monsieur Damoclès. Déclara alors la voix de la dite enseignante.

Adrien soupira.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour... comment avait il pu manquer son arrivée ? Il n'avait plus qu'à lui obéir et à se rendre dans le bureau du proviseur.

Il se leva la mort dans l'âme.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, veuillez escorter votre camarade. Ajouta l'enseignante. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il se perde en route.

L'ironie dans sa voix n'échappa à personne et il y eut quelques gloussements.

Adrien ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, même s'il était leur camarade il n'était pas proche de tous et de toute façon ce genre de choses était banal. C'était aussi cela la vie d'étudiant, c'était aussi ce qu'il venait chercher après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Marinette se leva et le rejoignit près de la porte.

Elle attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés de quelques mètres pour s'adresser à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur cette prof là, madame Bustier aurait sans doute été plus compréhensive... lui glissa t'elle.

Adrien la remercia d'un sourire et elle s'empourpra.

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas du venir, surtout si ton père était contre, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Le gronda t'elle doucement.

Adrien hocha la tête en silence, parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de voix pour lui répondre et parce que de toute façon elle avait tout à fait raison. Il n'aurait pas du et il se sentait déjà fatigué par ses exploits du matin.

Il allait s'expliquer avec le principal et attendre sagement que Nathalie le reconduise chez lui, une fois dans sa chambre il s'accorderait une petite sieste, une de plus...

Avec un peu de chances son père ne viendrait lui faire la leçon que dans la soirée. Ce qui lui laisserait toute la journée pour se reposer et préparer des arguments.

Adrien savait d'avance que les dits arguments ne serviraient à rien, que son père ne l'écouterait pas, mais il tenait à en avoir tout de même.

La discussion avec monsieur Damoclès se passa relativement bien, Adrien endura un sermon puis fut expédié à l'infirmerie pour le temps qui lui restait à passer au collège ce jour là.

Marinette qui avait attendu au dehors qu'ils en aient fini l'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

\- Voila, repose toi bien, je retourne en classe. Dit elle avant de le laisser.

Adrien lui adressa un signe de la main en guise de remerciement puis entra dans l'infirmerie. Il remit le mot rédigé par monsieur Damoclès et s'installa sur l'un des lits.

Il venait à peine de fermer les yeux qu'il entendit des cris dont le sens lui apparu clairement très vite. Un akumatisé venait de faire son apparition.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en soupirant.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer un peu... quelle foutue journée il était en train de passer... Le Papillon était vraiment pénible.

Adrien lui souhaita d'attraper un mauvais rhume, ou une grippe, oui, une grippe serait l'idéal, une bonne vieille grippe bien carabinée qui clouerait leur ennemi au lit un bon moment, qu'ils aient enfin la paix.

\- Plagg, transforme moi. Croassa t'il.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Questionna Plagg.

\- Plagg ! Tenta de crier Adrien, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée et se termina en quinte de toux.

Il se reprit et fusilla son kwami du regard.

\- Plagg, transforme moi. Répéta t'il d'une voix plus audible.

Plagg le transforma en grognant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Adrien se dirigea ensuite vers les cris malgré la fatigue qui le taraudait, il ne voulait pas laisser sa lady se battre seule.

Comme il s'y attendait elle était déjà face à l'akumatisé du jour.

Adrien se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour ma lady, dit il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire, j'espère n'avoir rien manqué.

Ladybug se tournait vers lui pour lui dire de ne surtout pas se lancer dans un des jeux de mots qu'il affectionnait lorsqu'une odeur qu'elle avait déjà perçu quelques instants plus tôt lui arriva aux narines.

Une odeur d'eucalyptus, une très forte odeur d'eucalyptus.

Elle regarda son partenaire avec des yeux ronds.

\- Adrien ?

Elle vit les yeux verts de son partenaire s'écarquiller également.

\- Marinette ?

La première minute de surprise passée Marinette se mit en colère.

\- Tu es malade ! Retourne immédiatement te reposer !

\- Mais j'ai seulement un petit rhume ! Je n'ai pas du tout besoin d'aller me reposer ! Se hérissa aussitôt Adrien.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Répliqua Marinette d'un ton ironique.

\- Dites, les deux marioles, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Questionna l'akumatisé qui les regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, immobile un peu plus loin.

\- La ferme ! Lui hurlèrent les deux super héros d'une même voix.

FIN


End file.
